1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as an electro-optical device, for example, in an organic electroluminescent device (hereinafter, referred to as an organic EL device), an element substrate in which a light emitting element (hereinafter, also referred to as an organic EL element) that is a light emitting pixel and a circuit that drives the organic EL element are formed is provided with an inspection terminal for inspecting the organic EL element and the drive circuit in a manufacturing process and an external connection terminal for connection to an external circuit. In the manufacturing process of the organic EL device, electrical characteristics of the organic EL element and the drive circuit are measured using the inspection terminal and a failure is detected early. Meanwhile, after completion of the organic EL device, in a state where the inspection terminal is exposed, the drive circuit fails due to static electricity penetrating from outside through the inspection terminal and this is a cause of malfunction of the drive circuit. Thus, the malfunction is prevented by forming a protective film, for example, a resin layer on the inspection terminal (for example, JP-A-2010-160950).
However, scratches caused by a probe being brought into contact with the inspection terminal occur during inspection and defects are generated in the protective film covering the inspection terminal due to irregularities formed on a surface of the inspection terminal. If the protective film is damaged, static electricity may enter the inspection terminal and cause electrostatic breakdown of the organic EL element or the drive circuit. Thus, the protective film alone is insufficient to reduce or prevent electrostatic breakdown.